Эдгар Рони Фигаро
Эдгар Рони Фигаро - играбельный персонаж из Final Fantasy VI. Он король Замка Фигаро и старший брат-близнец Сабина Рене Фигаро. Он является великолепным инженером, создавшим множество странного и необычного оружия, в основном как хобби. Эдгар часто делает перестановки у себя в комнате и флиртует с женщинами - последней чертой обладают многие персонажи в серии. Прежде чем игрок узнает его имя, в диалогах он именуется просто Король. Внешний вид и характер Обычно Эдгар носит синие доспехи с белыми туфлями, а также длинную белую накидку, причем кромки одежды, обуви и доспехов желтые - в совокупности все эти цвета символизируют пустыню и море. Его глаза глубокого синего цвета - признак благородного происхождения в Фигаро. Волосы собраны в хвост двумя лентами. Когда Эдгар действует под псевдонимом "Герад", его одежда приобретает синие, коричневые и черные цвета. Используя в сражении свои инструменты, Эдгар также надевает различное защитное снаряение. Что касается характера, то Эдгара можно назвать ловеласом. С самого момента своего появления в игре он пытается флиртовать с Террой, правда, безрезультатно. Он также флиртует с Селес при каждой встрече с ней, и даже проявляет интерес к Релм, пока не узнает, что той всего десять лет. Из уст нескольких неигровых персонажей можно услышать подтверждение того, что Эдвард тот еще ловелас. Эта его черта подвергается постоянным насмешкам со стороны других героев, особенно Локка. Брат-близнец Эдварда Сабин относится к этому как к "дурной старой привычке". Несмотр на постоянное волочение за юбками, Эдгар в первую очередь король, и ставит свои королевские обязанности на первое место. В сцене, происходящей между ним и Сабином в Замке Фигаро, Эдгар рассказывает, что иногда он сомневается в своей способности быть королем, как завещал их отец. Однако на его вопрос, гордился бы им их отец, Сабин отвечает, чтобы Эдгар даже не сомневался. Сюжет Предыстория thumb|right|Рисунок Ёситаки Амано. thumb|right|Монета с двумя профилями. Эдгар и Сабин - братья-близнецы, принцы королевского дома Фигаро. Их отцом был Стюарт Реми Фигаро, матерью - сирота по имени Кристаль, происходившая, по некоторым данным, от древних магов и умершая во время родов. В возрасте 14 лет Эдгар участвует в обряде посвящения в мужчины "Охота на Антлиона", принятом в Фигаро, и проходит его с помощью своего брата. Его увлечение женщинами началось еще в юности; в пятнадцать лет он уже заработал неприятности за флирт с женой своего дяди. Когда Эдгару было семнадцать лет, убийцы, подосланные Гешталийской Империей, отравили его отца. На смертном одре король попросил своих сыновей править королевством вместе. Сабин приходит в отчаяние от того, что все вокруг озабочены только тем, кто станет следующим королем, а смерть его отца никого не трогает. Он подговаривает Эдгара убежать вместе с ним прочь от дворца и продажных политиков. Эдгар очень хочет убежать вместе с братом, но понимает, что, покинув королевство, он не сможет выполнить предсмертную волю отца. Поэтому он решает отдать своему брату свободу в обмен на свою собственную. Эдгар предлагает Сабину бросить монетку, и тот, кому выпадет "лицо", уйдет из дворца на свободу. На монете, которую он подбросил, были изображены два профиля - на одной стороне его лицо, на другой лицо Сабина. Сабин покинул королевство, не заподозрив ничего о трюке, который проделал его брат, и Эдгар стал новым королем. Эдгар установил официальные дружеские отношения с Империей, но никогда не забыл, кто убил его отца и заставил бежть прочь его брата. В секрете от всех он вошел в союз с Returner'ами, движение сопротивления Империи, чтобы отомстить ей за распад своей семьи. Связь со штаб-квартирой Returner'ов на Сабельной горе он осуществляет через Локка Коула. Собственно история |left|160px Однажды Локк появляется в замке с девушкой по имени Терра Бранфорд и просит Эдгара укрыть ее от Империи. Однако имперский генерал Кефка Палаццо что-то подозревает и появляется в Фигаро, чтобы выяснить местонахождение Терры. Эдгар лжет ему, и Кефка поджигает замок. Однако Эдгара ему не догнать - тому удается сбежать из замка вместе с Террой и Локком. Канцлер Фигаро в это время отдает приказ, и замок погружается под землю, в пески пустыни. thumb|right|Реакция Эдгара на магию Терры. Эдгар решает привести Терру и Локка в убежище Returner'ов. По пути они взбираются на гору Кольтс и вступают в поединок с Варгасом, учеником великого мастера боевых искусств Дункана Харкурта. Внезапно появляется Сабин и спасает их, после чего предлагает свою помощь. Эдгар соглашается принять ее. Вчетвером они добираются до Убежища Returner'ов и встречаются с Баноном, который убеждает Терру присоединиться к ним. Банон вместе с Террой, эдгаром и Сабином отправляются на плоту в путь по реке Лете до Нарше, чтобы увидеть замороженного Эспера. По пути они сражаются с Ультросом. Во время сражения Ультрос захватывает щупальцем ногу Терры, и Сабин вынужден спасать ее. После этого Сабин оказывается сброшен с плота, а Терра, Эдгар и Банон продолжают свой путь уже без него. Прибыв в Нарше, они вынуждены пробираться в шахты по минному полю, поскольку стража не пропускает Терру. Они встречаются с Арвисом, членом организации Returners из Нарше. Все вместе они пытаются убедить Старейшину присоединиться к ним, но, поскольку Нарше является нейтральным городом, их попытки тщетны. right|165px|Трехмерное CG изображение Эдгара. Later, Kefka arrives at Narshe with an army in hopes of claiming the Esper for the Empire. At this point, Locke, Sabin, Cyan Garamonde, Gau and Celes Chere arrive and help defend Narshe. They succeeded, but after the battle, Terra reacts with the Esper and turns into an Esper herself, flying away. A search party is sent to look for her. On the way, the party passes through Figaro again. Sabin walks around the castle and meets Edgar in the throne room, where they discuss what happened. right|165px The party finds Terra on top of the tallest tower in Zozo, where she was being cared for by Ramuh. Ramuh tells them they need to go to Vector and free the imprisoned Espers, one of them being Terra's father, Maduin. To get there, they have to meet up with Setzer Gabbiani, the infamous gambler. Setzer is not willing to help them, but Celes proposes a coin toss, which if she won, Setzer would offer help. Otherwise, Setzer and Celes would marry. Edgar provides a two-faced coin to guarantee Celes's victory, and even if Setzer catches onto the trick, he agrees to help anyway. The group heads to Vector, succeeds in recovering the Espers, and save Terra. Когда группа возвращается в Нарше, Старейшина принимает решение присоединиться к Returner'ам. Все участники, противостоящие Империи, вырабатывают план, согласно которому Терра должна попытаться убедить Эсперов атаковать Вектор, после чео объединенные силы Returner'ов и защитников Нарше ударят по Вектору с севера. План удается, и Император Гешталь сдается силам сопротивления. На банкете он спрашивает Терру, может ли она уговорить Эсперов пойти на мирные переговоры. Терра соглашается, и они с Локком отправляются на Остров Полумесяца с парламентерской миссией. Эдгар вместе с остальными членами группы не доверяют Императору, и решают остаться в Векторе, чтобы убедиться в верности Императора своему слову. Эдгар соблазняет одну из служанок Императора, и узнает от нее ужасную правду: Император хочет выманить Эсперов, надеясь захватить их. Вся группа срочно вылетает в Тамасу, чтобы предупредить Терру и Локка, но уже слишком поздно: Кефке удалось получить достаточно магицита, чтобы с его помощью возродить Триаду Войны и превратить Землю Эсперов в Парящий Континент. One year after the apocalypse Figaro Castle is stuck under the desert. Edgar disguises himself as a thief named Gerad and recruits the best thieves around the world to form a gang known as the Crimson Robbers, who would help him get into Figaro. Celes and Sabin catch up to him in Nikeah and follow him through South Figaro and South Figaro Cave through a secret passage to the castle. Celes and Sabin follow him to the Engine Room where Edgar reveals his true identity. Celes and Sabin help him defeat the monster that disrupted the engine, and Edgar rejoins the two. They head to Kohlingen where they met up with Setzer, who helps them find another airship: the Falcon. In the ending, Edgar is saved by Sabin from being crushed by a falling girder. Боевые показатели right Класс Эдгара - Механик, у него высокие физические показатели, но низкие показатели магии и скорости. Ему подходят все виды мечей, копий, щитов, а также некоторые кинжалы и большинство тяжелой брони. Специальная возможность Эдгара - Инструменты, дающие Эдгару восемь специальных видов атакующего оружия. Прежде чем Эдгар сможет воспользоваться своими инструментами, он должен приолбрести их в Замке Фигаро либо найти по ходу сюжета. Наличие Эдгара в группе также позволяет получать 50% скидку у торговцев в Замке Фигаро. Начальное обмундирование Эдгара - Митриловый Меч, Легкий щит, Кожаная Шляпа и Кожаная Броня. Список экипировки Оружие |valign="top"| |} Доспехи Музыкальная тема У Эдгара и Сабина общая музыкальная тема. Она слышна в качестве фоновой музыки в Замке Фигаро, а также в тех случаях, когда тот или другой из братьев находятся в центре сцены. Эта же мелодия в более сентиментальной версии используется в "Песне Монет", звучащей во время пары сцен-воспоминаний, а также повторяется в Завершающей Теме игры. Появления в других играх ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Эдгар ненадолго появляется в ''Dissidia 012 во время процедуры установки данных. Если игрок быстро наживает кнопку "Квадрат" во время установки, то через некоторое время сверху экрана выпадут Эдгар и Сабин. В самой игре Эдгар выступает в качестве учителя в некоторых учебных уровнях. ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Эдгар также появляется в игре ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. Этимология "Эдгар" - английское имя, означающее "Великий Воин Копья", вполне подходящее, поскольку основным оружием Эдгара является копье. Интересные факты [[Файл:Two kings by Solaryear.jpg|thumb|Юные Сабин и Эдгар на рисунке Сорайя Сага к 10-летнему юбилею Final Fantasy VI.]] *Before Amano drew the final artwork, Edgar, Sabin, and their backstory, were designed by Kaori Tanaka (later nicknamed Soraya Saga), an artist who would go on to participate in the development of Xenogears. Two royal siblings named Rene and Roni appear in the latter game, who closely resemble Sabin and Edgar (Rene being large and muscular, Roni being a handsome man with long hair who is talented with machines, and both having blue eyes and blond hair). Soraya Saga also authored the doujinshi Figaro no Kekkon: Tales from Desert, which explores their backstory, though Saga notes the story is not canon to the game. *At one point in the game, Edgar uses the alias "Gerad", this being an anagram for Edgar. As it is hard-coded, even if the player renames Edgar, he will still use Gerad as his alias. *In the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary remakes of the original Final Fantasy, Gerad is one of the automatic names the player can choose for the Thief job. *In Dissidia Final Fantasy, a subset of armor named "Machine" is partially named after Edgar's Tools: "Auto Crossbow" Armor, "Drill" Helm and "Chainsaw" Shield. However, the subset's weapon, Machine Gun, is not named after any of Edgar's Tools. ** In Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, as the Machine Gun is now an exclusive weapon of Laguna's, the weapon has been renamed "Air Anchor", meaning that all of the "Machine" subset is now named after Edgar's Tools. Внешние ссылки *Edgar at Caves of Narshe en:Edgar Roni Figaro de:Edgar Roni Figaro es:Edgar Roni Figaro Категория:Final Fantasy VI Категория:Персонажи Final Fantasy VI Категория:Персонажи